


天使降临之夜

by LuciferWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Pregnant
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferWolf/pseuds/LuciferWolf
Summary: 平行世界的a塞o哈的发情期车车也是双胞胎降临的夜晚♥
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	天使降临之夜

哈利的发情期来得比他们想象得慢。那时他们刚好进了塞德里克预定好的酒店房间，哈利却还没有发情的迹象。塞德里克只能先控制着自己的信息素，缓慢地释放直至他的信息素将哈利包围，希望借此催动哈利如期地进入发情期。

哈利放任自己瘫软在柔软的大床上，发出了细微的嘤咛。塞德里克躺到哈利身边，安抚地将人抱进怀里。他亲吻着人儿额间的伤疤，一手搂着他的腰肢，一手覆盖在他的后颈轻轻按压。

“很难受？”塞德里克看着哈利缩进自己怀里，撒娇地蹭着他的胸膛，像极了一只小猫。他低头，在对方的颈间轻嗅，浓浓的花香混着果酒的气味闯入他的鼻腔，差点让塞德里克失控。

塞德里克和哈利从相识到交往到结婚也有十多年了，这样的发情期也不是第一次，但每一次哈利难耐却压抑的模样都能勾得塞德里克失去理智。

“嗯……还行，哈啊，塞德，塞德亲亲我好不好……为什么还没开始就要发热啊……”哈利躺在塞德里克的怀里，难耐又难受地说着。再在他们跌跌撞撞地滚到床上的时候哈利就已经把自己的衣服扯掉大半并急切地迎合著塞德里克的亲吻。

他忍不住抓紧了男人的衣物。无数次的接吻让他终于从一个只会憋气的呆子记得要用鼻子呼吸。可男人的气息让他软了身子，耳边都是他们接吻的声响，后方那难以启齿的地方又微微地湿了……

“塞，唔、塞德……嗯……”哈利好不容易才喘了一口气，弱弱地唤了声，结果就是没两下就被塞德里克脱了个干净压着，男人又硬又热的巨物正顶着他的屁股磨蹭。那姿势羞得哈利有些无法直视男人。

哈利的姿态很不再如以往青涩，却依旧诱人得不行。白皙的皮肤、凌乱的黑发、水灵的绿眸和红润的唇，每一样都在挑战塞德里克的理智。他的爱人此刻就在他身下，乖顺地张开了双腿，绿眸闪烁着些微的害羞和期待的神情，简直让他欲罢不能！

哈利被燥热折磨得还没开始就有些疲惫，他地闭上了双眼，在感受到男人的手指时还是本能地瑟缩了下。塞德里克爱怜地亲吻他，时不时地舔他，一边缓慢地动着手指抽插企图让他更加放松。

“唔，塞德，啊，进来……我，我可以的……”塞德里克的性器因此又硬了些，却只是不断地亲吻他的爱人，一边耐心地开拓着。

在塞德里克将开拓的手指增加到第三根时，呜噎着的哈利突然一声惊呼。

“呜、嗯……啊！”塞德里克勾起嘴角，声音似蛊惑哈利一样在他耳边轻声道：“是怎么这里还是这么敏感，嗯？”在哈利体内的手指又好像不确定的转着，可偏偏又一直碰到那突出的一点让哈利难以忍受，体内分泌的爱液让抽插的声音发出羞耻的水声。

“先，先生，请你快点……”哈利将头埋在枕头里，声音闷闷的，却让塞德里克失笑。他玩心大起，轻啮咬着哈利的锁骨，哑声道：“快点什么？”

即使人儿眼前魅惑的模样让塞德里克几乎要失去理智，但他依然恶劣的调戏着哈利——他也已经不是那个老好人了，“你不说出来，我不明白喔……”哈利水气盈盈的双眼无助地看着塞德里克，“快、快点插进来……插进我的骚穴……”

哈利的声音微微颤抖，吐露的话语有些露骨而诚恳。

得到答复的塞德里克就像获准出笼的野兽一样，三两下将自己的衣物给脱光，硕大的肉棒顶着哈利的幽穴，缓慢而又没有犹豫地挺进哈利身体里。

和手指尺寸无法比较的硬挺肉棒在抵住哈利的穴口时便让他呜咽着绷紧身体，可看着男人隐忍着欲望缓慢推进的表情，他却又想闹他。

于是哈利咬着下唇，承受着塞德里克的进入，伏在他身上的男人却忽然看见他的伴侣在他插入的时候色气地舔了舔那双唇，那紧致的后穴更是猛地夹紧。

“Fuck！”塞德里克忍不住爆了粗，简直想要干死他。

为了转移哈利的注意力，同时夜为了让自己不被逼得早泄——塞德里克轻揉着他胸口的红缨，更是略带强势的将哈利的下巴扳正送上自己的嘴，顺势含住爱人的舌尖。

被稍微转移了注意力的哈利，被动地承受着他家先生所给予的亲吻，感受着塞德里克又向里面推进了些。

“唔嗯、嗯……”他被塞德里克的唇堵着发出了黏腻的呻吟，无疑助长了身上这位Alpha的欲火，而哈利更是能感受到在他体内的肉刃因此又粗壮了些。

太大了，好涨！哈利感到又爽又欲哭无泪，眼神里带了些控诉，又藏了些勾引地看着在他唇上讨好舔舐的男人。

“怎么了？”塞德里克神色温柔地捋了捋哈利额前的碎发，无辜得好似身下的反应不是他的，他停止身下插入的动作，往下摸到哈利的肉棒，“宝贝，让先生帮你舒服好不好？”说罢便开始由缓而快地套弄着哈利的茎身，另一手又捏着哈利的乳头，双重刺激的让哈利不自觉地收缩穴口夹紧了男人的肉棒。

“嘶……”塞德里克被夹得差点把持不住就要早泄，他停下手边动作抑制着想射精的欲望，声音里带着低哑，在哈利耳边喘息道：“还好我自制力强，不然早就交代在你这妖精身体里。”

哈利被这话说得想笑，可无奈又被欲火烧的体无完肤，不自觉地便将腿缠上塞德里克精实的身体，他手臂环抱着男人道：“快动，我忍不住了……”

我想要你，想要的不得了。

听到这番话，如果还能保持冷静，根本不是一个好丈夫。塞德里克一个挺身将硕大的肉棒全部挺进，下半身传来的阵阵麻痛让哈利的肉棒完全挺起。塞德里克全部挤进哈利体内里后便一边亲吻他一边抽插起来。

当然他也不忘握住哈利的肉棒再次套弄起来，接着又低头含住哈利胸前的乳头轻吮。三方夹击的进攻让哈利很快又燃起了情欲，甚至在极短时间内就交代在塞德里克手里。

“啊……”塞德里克挑眉看着很快就射了的哈利，眼神里的浓浓调侃让他害臊得不敢正视塞德里克。但男人可不会给他机会回避自己的眼神，于是又扳着哈利的下巴，强逼着自己的Omega看他把手上的精液舔舐干净，接着迅速的堵上哈利的嘴。

腥涩的麝香味在两人口中蔓延，甚至在塞德里克离开哈利的唇以后，还带出一条银丝，看来暧昧又旖旎，偏偏塞德里克还要抹着自己的嘴角多问一句，“自己的味道怎么样？”

因哈利短暂失神，他并没有听见塞德里克的问题，却能感受到塞德里克正加重在自己身体里撞击的力道。快感一阵一阵地往上爬，渐渐地浑身酥麻不已。在哈利释放以后，他的穴口也放松不少，不如塞德里克刚进入时那般紧致，于是男人便小幅度的退出又挺进，而顶到某个小突起时，哈利又一次惊呼出声，塞德里克便明白——他又找到刚才那个点了。

“我的宝贝在这里吗？”塞德里克的性器依着那个点摩擦着哈利的肉壁，让哈利难耐的呻吟出声，“塞德！嗯啊……啊……”哈利能感受到塞德里克的硕大肉棒正挨着自己肉壁上那点突起，让他感到心痒，难受得不的了，于是哈利主动地扭动腰肢想要迎合男人的抽插来给予自己更多的快感。

见他如此，塞德里克终于愿意放过哈利，不再捉弄自家爱人，他将肉棒三分之二都退出哈利体内，接着就大力地挺进哈利体内，并且很好地顶到了突起点，让哈利不禁舒服地浪叫起来。

塞德里克也不再克制自己得欲望，而是用力挺进哈利的幽穴，大开大干。

塞德里克把哈利压在身下，一手抓着他的腰肢、一手与对方的手十指紧扣。哈利软软地陷进床铺里头，双腿有些勉强地搭在塞德里克腰上，随着男人的律动微微晃动。他的另一只手有些无力地勾在爱人的脖子上，身子像是飘在海上那样浮浮沉沉的。

“啊，嗯啊……塞，呜、塞德哈……”男人的性器有些粗鲁在他身体里抽插，硬物和软肉互相摩擦的快感让哈利想要尖叫，又碍于羞耻而忍了下来。

哈利睁着泪眼望着在自己身上奔驰的男人，却被塞德里克那专注而疯狂的神色刺激了下。他的爱人低喘着，时不时亲吻他的肌肤，那神情像是对待什么珍宝一样，却又带着浓浓的占有欲。哈利忍不住叫了声，那嗓音沙哑又柔软，叫得是那个妩媚、愣是把双方都叫得浑身燥热。

塞德里克看着哈利一脸快哭的模样，心里又是喜欢又是想要欺负。他挺腰准确地撞在哈利的敏感点上，而哈利又是一声惊呼，还软了身子抱怨似的推了推塞德里克。

“别忍，你知道我就喜欢听你被操得叫出来的声音！”说着，他抽出肉棒把哈利弄成背对自己跪趴着的姿势。而哈利感受着爱人的手大力揉搓自己的臀，甚至分开臀瓣去戳那个地方，哈利都羞得要哭了。

“这里真美……”塞德里克说着，用手指按压那湿答答的入口。那里颜色干净漂亮，似乎是因为感受到自己的视线而害羞地一缩一缩的。塞德里克一次都没有射过的性器又硬了几分，他扶着自己的肉棒再一次捅进那温暖的地方。

穴道猛烈又热情地绞住他，像是要把自己的脑髓吸出来一样，惹得他低吼一声又狠狠地动作起来。

“宝贝……宝贝……我要干坏你，让你只能留在我身边……”Alpha的本能让塞德里克紧紧地抓住哈利插干。爱人的身子被他撞得一晃一晃的，粉红的身子颤抖着像是随时都会高潮一样。

“塞德里啊！慢，慢唔，顶得太深了哈啊，好爽啊……舒服，嗯、哈……”哈利顺着塞德里克的要求，渐渐不再压抑自己的声音。他本能地摆动腰肢想要爱人进入得更深，互相给予对方更大的快感。

房间里满是果酒和火药的味道，还有一阵又一阵暧昧催情的声音与喘息。

哈利的主动无疑鼓励了塞德里克，他向前用力挺进，一边把哈利的身子往自己的方向拉。“啊，阿啊——不，呃啊！”哈利的后背紧紧地贴着塞德里克火热的胸膛，两人挺直了身子跪在床上，哈利撑着床头板被这过度深入的动作操得哭了出来。

塞德里克却因此兴奋了，后穴里酸涨的感觉让哈利喘息急促，他转头去向塞德里克索吻，男人急切地亲吻他像是要咬掉他的唇舌、一番缠绵热吻持续到哈利快要窒息时才堪堪停下。塞德里克又温柔地亲吻他的耳朵和肩膀，虽然下身的动作依旧粗暴不已，却还是让哈利动情至极。

“嗯啊，塞德里克、塞德里克……我、呜，我爱你……哈啊！”才说完那句话，就换来塞德里克更为频繁的顶弄。“宝贝，哈利、我的宝贝……我这辈子，就只爱你一个。”塞德里克亲吻着爱人的后颈，时不时地舔吮着，最后坚定无比地说出了那句话。

哈利哭得更凶了，只觉得自己的身体越来越热、后面交合的地方也痒得不行、似乎越来越不安难耐、几乎要瘫在塞德里克怀里。男人稳稳地抱住自己的爱人，然后咬了下哈利的后颈，哈利嘤咛了声，呼吸粗重起来。

“塞德……我热……热，嗯……舔、舔舔我啊……”哈利模糊不清地说着，一个劲地往爱人怀里缩去磨蹭，后穴像是饥饿不已地收缩，浑身似是着火那样难受。塞德里克抱着他，知道他进入发情期了，体温升高了、呼吸也比刚刚不均匀、连信息素都浓烈许多……

“亲爱的……给我，给我……”哈利仰头靠在塞德里克肩膀，双眼朦胧地看着自家爱人一脸难受。

塞德里克安抚似地舔吮了下怀中人儿那微微发热的腺体，哈利的信息素越来越浓重，勾得塞德里克也跟着浑身发热。

“哈啊……塞，塞德……好难受……”哈利难耐地呻吟着，不住地在男人怀里扭动磨蹭，仿佛塞德里克是他的解药，能解除他的痛苦。

“哈利……我们再要一个宝宝好不好？”塞德里克低声询问着，声音透着情欲与沙哑。在哈利听来，那简直是魔咒，一步步地引着他迈向男人的生活。哈利模糊地应了声，又发出一些不明的呻吟，随后就感受到男人巨大的威压和更为急躁的索求。

本能让哈利服从迎合，而他的身心为此感到愉悦。不知怎么地，他又被摆弄成跪趴的姿势，臀部高高地抬起承受着男人越发粗暴的动作。塞德里克大概很努力地再控制自己，又成效不大，哈利忍不住模糊地想。因为他能感受到男人抱住他的力道并不狠，但身下两人交合的地方却被弄得一塌糊涂。

一次又一次尖锐的快感让哈利发出愉悦的呻吟，他的身体本能地迎合著，腰肢忍不住地摇摆；那几乎不会停下或变小的水声与拍打声让人更加地害臊……塞德里克从后进入得更深，每次撞击也更为用力，他反复如此直到哈利半个身子都无力地趴在床上却仍觉不满足。

他低头，温柔地舔舐发热的腺体、一下又一下惹得哈利颤抖甚至浑身发麻。

「宝贝……你这辈子，都是我的了……」塞德里克狠狠地撞在哈利敏感点上，一边在他的耳边道。哈利受不了地发出尖叫，身子紧绷了一瞬达到高潮。他迷迷糊糊地哼了几声，眨眨眼睛想要看清身后的爱人。哈利又挺了挺臀部，感觉到一丝液体滑落的黏腻触感，他抓紧身下的床单一边收缩自己的穴口，用沙哑不已的嗓音对塞德里克道：「嗯哈……哈……给你怀宝宝，哈嗯、还要，要射进来……」哈利说着又有些害羞起来，干脆把脸整个埋进枕头里。

塞德里克只觉得自己的理智线断了又断。他顿了顿，随后抬起哈利的下巴狠狠地亲吻他，下身的动作一点也不马虎，坚决地在深处顶弄磨蹭仿佛再寻找什么。也不知道过了多久，哈利又被弄成背对坐在塞德里克怀里的姿势。那尚未发泄的肉刃因此进入到一个前所未有的深度，捣得哈利哭得上气不接下气。

塞德里克温声安抚着，一边缓慢却重重地插着那处直到哈利忽然尖叫了声，他才露出一丝得逞的笑容。男人很有耐心，火药混着香槟的信息素越来越浓，勾得哈利的后穴湿得不像话，里头却不屈不挠地绞紧，像是一张贪吃的嘴不断在吸吮。

“塞德里克……啊，哈、不行……嗯啊，那、那里，好舒服……唔……”塞德里克被哈利那纠结的模样逗得轻笑出声，却也应了他的呻吟往那处顶去，甚至在哪里不断磨擦。

“这是我们宝宝未来的家嗯？”塞德里克说着，亲吻哈利的耳朵，不意外地感受到怀里的人儿又发浪着扭腰。

“呜，宝宝……和塞德的宝宝，唔！」塞德里克不等哈利说话，含住他的唇就狠狠吸吮起来，下身又开始粗鲁地动着。好一会儿他才停止了那个吻，转而注意起人儿的腺体。那里像是美味的食物，正散发着香味吸引塞德里克靠近。只见他虔诚地亲吻那儿，轻轻地说了句：“哈利，我永远爱你。”然后就狠狠地咬下，在爱人的尖叫中进行了标记巩固。

哈利只觉得浑身无力却舒适温暖，感受到男人在他体内射出浓厚滚烫的精液，他发出软软的呻吟，昏了过去。

迷糊之间，他却清楚听见他家先生重复性的低语：“我爱你宝贝，我爱你。”

塞德里克也听见了，他的宝贝说：“我也爱你。”


End file.
